<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practical Magic by jxngsxng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290830">Practical Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng'>jxngsxng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rules of Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Choi Jongho, Kang Yeosang is a God, M/M, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Top Choi Jongho, Witch Choi San, Witchcraft, Witches, and jongho in glasses, just an excuse to write eboy prince yeosang, prince of the underworld yeosang with his god parents hongjoong and seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't blame Jongho for being good at everything. It's not his fault he accidentally summoned actual Underworld royalty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rules of Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practical Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helllooooo jongsang nation! This is my first of two jongsang fics I'm writing for Halloween and another pairing fic will be out for Halloween as well! Yes, three fics, I kinda like this Halloween thing skjdfk</p><p>I hope you enjoy this!! If it gets good reception, I actually have some more ideas for this universe so let me know if you'd like more in the comments!!</p><p>Thank you and again I hope you enjoy ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jxngsxng">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng">CuriousCat</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, his hands fly up to not only cover his face, but also effortlessly catch the soccer ball that was whizzing through the air before it hit him dead on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Good catch, Jongho!” Yunho hollers out from across the field, Jongho lowering the ball to flash his hyung a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice aim, dipshit.” Jongho jokes around and Yunho chuckles, readying himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kick it back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping the ball, he shows off a bit by bouncing it on his foot once, twice, three times before he kicks it back to Yunho, the ball landing perfectly in front of the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, I’m telling you, you should join the soccer team.” Yunho says as he picks the ball up, leaning against the goalpost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t got time, hyung, you know that.” Jongho adjusts the big backpack on his shoulders. “Speaking of, gotta get going. Have a good practice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuing on the path, Jongho hurries to the university’s library. Upon entering the spacious building, he glances around, waving at his friend San when he spots him in the far corner at his own table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jongho whispers, putting his backpack down on the floor and settling into the chair across from San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there.” He whispers back cheerily before sliding across a very familiar leather book. “Looking for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the book, Jongho opens it up, the smell of old, worn pages greeting him. He thumbs through the book until he comes to the section that’s been bookmarked. Strange symbols and foreign languages are scribbled all over the pages, Jongho only sort of able to decipher it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, thanks.” Jongho nods to his witch friend, San watching as Jongho closes the grimoire and stuffs it into his backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Remember what I always tell you, though; don’t do any—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..thing without knowing exactly what it is. I know, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t the first time he’s turned to the realm of magic for help, so Jongho likes to think he knows what he’s doing. Ever since he met San, the witch has been very open about his practice and it’s not like he’s hiding it either. The man is dripping in crystals that hold all kinds of meanings, a stereotypical black, witch hat atop his head. He’s extremely friendly, though, and lets Jongho borrow his grimoire, something he’s pretty sure most witches wouldn’t do. But hey, Jongho is responsible and always respects San and his things, knows that this isn’t just all fun and games but actual, real life magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” San leans back casually and gestures to Jongho. “Well, just let me know when you can return it and be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, hyung, will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he waves at San happily before taking off with his backpack, heading home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home is just a small apartment, nothing fancy, but it’s cozy enough and close to campus, so he’s not complaining. Once he enters, he gets right to work, going to his room with the grimoire and sitting on his bed before opening it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” Jongho swears when the bookmark suddenly falls right out. Fuck. That’s not good. Well… it was somewhere in the middle-ish to the end, so… “Okay… Where was that page again…” He mumbles to himself, flipping through the pages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San always marks the right section for what he’s looking for which is useful when the bookmark doesn’t fucking fall out. Today, Jongho is looking for a spell that can make him feel he’s slept for twelve hours when it’s only been one or two. Exams are coming up, so he needs less time asleep and more time being productive. Stupid mortal body. San always jokes that he could just get laid and get a good sleep after that, but Jongho just doesn’t have time for all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm… This page sort of looks like the one he saw earlier. He remembers San’s words, of course, but… c’mon, this isn’t the first time Jongho has used magic and the grimoire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could possibly go wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Jongho clears his throat before he squints at the scribbles, saying what he believes to be is an incantation for sleep aloud. “Veni foras… Princeps tenebris… Dominus ab inferis.. Veni foras…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, concentrating on the words he’s repeating. What he doesn’t see as he continues to chant, though, is the glowing red circle that has formed on the floor, the symbols from the book marking the inside of the circle as the ground begins to open up, a figure shrouded in darkness slowly rising from the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Factum est!” Jongho says definitely after a few more repeats of the incantation, a little trick he’s picked up from San that means, “it is done” so he can close the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freezing where he’s sat, Jongho refuses to open his eyes. Did… Did he just hear a voice? No.. That’s not right. He should be feeling sleepy, right about now, not… alert and slightly freaked out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hearing someone?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he definitely hears someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he doesn’t want to look, his eyes fly open, as wide as saucers when he sees… a person? Admittedly, he wasn’t expecting a human-like entity to be before him and… and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. He thought the voice was lowkey attractive, deep and smooth and soothing… But he’s not supposed to find some random dude in a literal e-boy outfit somehow standing in the middle of his bedroom attractive too! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Jongho finds himself at a loss for words. What the hell has he done? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” The guy echoes, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, right hand coming up to play with his black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh man, he’s really cute. Why is he cute?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Jongho bites his lip before he continues awkwardly. “Sorry…? Um… I don’t really… know why you’re here…” He admits before he looks back at the book in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me.” The… not so human, Jongho supposes, responds. “I wasn’t expecting a stranger, though.” He admits in an almost shy manner. “Where’s San..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know San?” Jongho asks, most incredulous because he can’t believe San can literally summon… demons? “Why would San know a demon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette pauses before he pouts a little. “I’m… not a demon..” He mumbles, clearly trying to be angry, but he seems so bashful it’s hard to be scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” Jongho tilts his head. “Then… what are you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you not know? You called me by name.” He looks Jongho in the eye. “Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Underworld?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Prince? Darkness? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Underworld?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He echoes in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he might be used to magic, but he’s never heard of any sort of Underworld or hot princes that come from there! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Prince Yeosang, though, I hate being called those formal titles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Prince Yeosang..” Jongho nods slowly before he rubs at the back of his neck. “Well, again, I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean to summon you here, I simply… wanted to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince stares at Jongho for a few seconds before the tips of his ears light up red, quickly averting his eyes as he stammers, “W-Well… I am not sure how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be much help, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho gawks at him. Yeosang fidgets awkwardly. There’s no way they’re thinking the same thing. Not the thing that San is always joking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Not like that.” Jongho stutters, even though his testosterone driven body is thinking otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because His Royal Highness is really, alarmingly hot. He looks almost intimidating, jet black hair curling around intense, lined eyes, chains hanging off of his red and black attire, but he is so damn cute and shy that it’s doing things to Jongho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. um… alright…” Yeosang finally gathers the courage to look Jongho in the eye again and Jongho bites his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I send you back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t really want to see the prince go, but… it only seems fair to offer. Especially considering how palpably tense and awkward the air is around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can go back home myself.” Yeosang explains and Jongho nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… come here often?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. That sounds like a pickup line. Oh jesus christ… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I only visit San when he needs me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little spark of jealousy ignites in Jongho. Why does San summon him? What use does he have of a… Well… actually, now that he thinks about it, is Yeosang a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I accidentally summon a god?” Jongho mumbles to himself and it’s Yeosang’s turn to nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is how he’s feeling blasphemous in any sort of way? Are people allowed to be attracted to gods? Are people allowed to bang gods?! From what he’s read in mythology, it seems gods don’t mind messing with humans, so maybe— Wait, what on earth is he thinking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re free to go… of course… Don’t need a human’s permission, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pulls an indecipherable face before he glances down and nods. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching in awe as Yeosang reaches his hand towards the ground, this time he’s able to see the red circle that forms around Yeosang. He wastes no more time, body dissolving into the markings before the circle closes up and disappears entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. That was… strange. In a really good way. Too good of a way, dammit, Jongho can hardly believe he’s literally half </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying not to mind that, Jongho pulls out his phone and texts San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey can we talk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass before he gets an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up? Spell didn’t work?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dryly laughing to himself, he responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Worked a little too well</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“That was quite sudden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did that friend of yours need so suddenly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombarded with questions from his fathers the instant he returns home, Yeosang bites his inner cheek. Seonghwa and Hongjoong look at him expectantly and he shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… it was not San. It was another mortal who seemed to be using San’s grimoire.” Yeosang explains, scuffing his boot along the dark marble floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another mortal? That is irresponsible of San.” Hongjoong comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite.” Seonghwa agrees before he glances at Yeosang. “Are you alright? Was this human in any way disrespectful?” He asks with a tone that exhibits his protective yet scary nature. Yeosang knows his father wouldn’t hesitate to cut down any mortal who disrespected his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Yeosang assures him, shuffling from foot to foot. “He was.. quite nice, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hongjoong tilts his head before a sly grin tugs at his lips. “Darling, you’re blushing. Was this mortal truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! W-Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa drums his fingers on his throne, looking quite petulant. “Do not tell me you have a crush on a mortal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, there is no need to chastise him.” Hongjoong says quietly. “You know he hasn’t interest in any of our potential suitors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he can not simply long for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s impractical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And reminds you too much of a certain brother in the sky, I am sure.” Hongjoong clicks his tongue. “Our son is nothing like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa huffs and grumbles, “Oh… fine. But if this goes wrong, do not say I didn’t tell you so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling in victory, Hongjoong then turns to Yeosang. “So, tell us more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much to tell…” The brunette admits. “He accidentally summoned me, we had an awkward exchange and I left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile disappears. “But… you seem so struck. Surely more happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was just so handsome, is all.” Yeosang explains as he taps his fingers together. “I have never seen god nor man as gorgeous as he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he leaves out the small detail that the human suggested Yeosang help put him to sleep, his imagination running wild at the mere thought of how he could do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… if that is the case then I insist you see him again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See him again?” Yeosang squeaks and Hongjoong nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I will not tolerate longing and pining. You are to be upfront about your desires; you are my son, a god, Prince of the Underworld and Lord of Darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whining under his breath, Yeosang gives in with a small nod. “Yes, father.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“And then I suddenly heard a voice and… and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me.” San deadpans. “You met Prince Yeosang, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho averts his eyes. “Maybe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yes.” San facepalms before he sighs. “Jongho, didn’t I tell you to not do anything unless you knew exactly what was gonna happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.. I don’t regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The witch looks intrigued by that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was… so cute and pretty, hyung, I mean.. I’m sure you know that, you have eyes.” Jongho sighs dreamily. “He’s almost too good to be true. I’m still not sure if that was all a fever dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t. His Majesty is very real.” San gives him a look. “But he is a god. You can’t just be lusting after gods you accidentally summon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Jongho pouts and the witch runs a hand through his black hair, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… I dunno. Just because.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there some magical rule stopping me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… technically no, but—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s no stopping me.” He says confidently, sliding his glasses up his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho.” San warns, but the brunette has already stood up, striding across the room with the grimoire in hand. “Jongho!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya, hyung.” He waves cheekily and exits the witch’s apartment, taking off into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he arrives home, he’s grinning ear to ear, so excited to see Yeosang again. It doesn’t matter if it’s only been hours; he’s dying to see the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he goes to his room, opening the leather book up to the right page that’s already bookmarked, finding the incantation that summoned Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” He draws in a breath before he begins to speak. “Veni foras—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of red suddenly lights up the floor and, before he knows it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeosang</span>
  </em>
  <span> is standing in his room once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Jongho blinks at him. He didn’t even get to say anything! “Hi there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we were both thinking the same thing.” Jongho chuckles as he puts down the grimoire and Yeosang fidgets, twirling a lock of dark hair around his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose you are right..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he’s adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe not, I guess. Perhaps you came here for an entirely different reason than why I was calling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Yeosang finally meets his gaze. “Why were you summoning me?” He asks curiously and Jongho shrugs before patting the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe come over here and find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince’s eyes widen, clearly scandalized by Jongho’s audacity. His confidence doesn’t waver, though, as Yeosang caves almost instantly, crossing the floor and tentatively sitting on the bed. Jongho smiles at him and leans in a little, finally able to get a good look at the details of Yeosang, inhaling his scent of roses and freshly cracked novels. There’s a mark on the left side of his face, a birthmark it would seem, one he couldn’t see at first because Yeosang clearly wears makeup. It’s gorgeous, though, as well as the rest of him. It’s not hard to believe he’s a literal god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty.” Jongho says blatantly and Yeosang’s ears light up red. Cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as… pretty as you.” He practically whispers, sounding earnest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He scoffs gently. “A mere mortal compared to you? It’s no competition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have lived far longer than you and I can attest to your beauty.” He says surprisingly firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho chuckles. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.” His eyes twinkle with mischief. “But still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nothing...” Yeosang trails off before he frowns a little. “Wait. I have yet to know your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry about that. Name’s Jongho. Choi Jongho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho…” He repeats before the smallest smile pulls his lips up. The butterflies are instantaneous, the prince somehow even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty when he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow..” Jongho mumbles to himself. How he’d love to hear the prince do more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> his name. How he’d love to make him feel so good and unravel under him. How he’d love to just—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongho?” He asks with a tilt of his head, the brunette flushing as he’s snapped out of his lustful haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” He mumbles, pushing his glasses up in embarrassment. “Just, uh.. lost in thought.” He explains sheepishly and Yeosang blinks adorably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly reaching a hand forward, Yeosang places his cold fingers on top of Jongho’s warm hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father… said to… not long and pine. That I must be upfront..” He trails off for a few moments before looking at Jongho seriously. “And I wish for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be upfront, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites at his lower lip, glancing between Yeosang and their hands before he finally settles on staring into the prince’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna scare you off.” He says honestly. Sure, he was all brazen to San’s face and confident mere minutes ago, but right here, right now in front of His Majesty… he feels a little scared of how he’ll react to Jongho’s advances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Yeosang promises earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well… well..” Jongho grips Yeosang’s hand, pulling him forward. “I really like you, Prince Yeosang. And… And I want to…” His gaze drops down to Yeosang’s lips and his stomach flips. “May I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I’m afraid I won’t be good at it…” Yeosang murmurs and Jongho tilts his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Your Majesty—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I have never kissed anyone before.” He explains quietly and Jongho’s heart skips a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being a god’s first kiss is quite the feat. But Jongho swears he’s never wanted to do anything more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I’ll guide you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Positioning Yeosang closer to him, Jongho leaves a hand on his waist, other hand coming up to cup his cheek. His thumb brushes along Yeosang’s birthmark before he smiles and leans in. Wanting to ease Yeosang into it, he hesitates, letting their noses bump together, letting their lips graze along each other just barely, the feeling so tantalizing, electricity shooting up his spine with every breath they share. He continues to tease Yeosang until the prince whines quietly, Jongho chuckling softly before pressing his lips definitely against Yeosang’s. It’s like the first time he experienced magic all over again, except a thousand times better. Yeosang is so pliant in his arms, absolutely melting into the kiss. He’s not a bad kisser at all, following along with Jongho’s movements, his hands coming up to desperately grip the front of Jongho’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss is quickly evolving, though. What was once chaste is now hot and slick, their curious tongues exploring and winding together. Jongho grips Yeosang’s waist tightly, the prince slowly falling back into the bed until Jongho is on top of him as they make out. His glasses are fogging up, the passion between them palpable. Admittedly, Jongho is far more excited by this kiss than he probably should be, but he doesn’t feel as silly about it when he realizes Yeosang is grinding up against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away just enough to speak, Jongho asks, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… I have never been more sure of anything.” He responds hotly, eyes glazed over with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho shivers and nods, stealing one last kiss before he leans back and slowly peels off his shirt, soon tossing it onto the floor. Yeosang’s eyes widen, jaw dropped in clear awe before he squirms and presses his thighs together tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute.” Jongho moans, reaching down to palm at the front of his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang follows suit, running a hand over his pants to touch himself. As if it wasn’t hot enough, the temperature rises even more in the room, the pair panting as they watch each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’s never kissed anyone, Jongho is quite sure he’s probably never done this either. So, he takes it slow, stroking himself through his jeans for a good few minutes before finally dipping his hand inside. Yeosang mimics him, undoing his studded belt and unzipping his pants before he fully touches his length inside his jeans, letting out an adorable whine that has Jongho nearly creaming himself. Curious, lustful eyes flicker between their faces and crotches as they masturbate, Jongho the first to free his cock nearly ten minutes later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull and his already red face darkens at least a few shades. “Whoa..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, was that too sudden—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No! Just… you’re… really big..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… have you ever seen another one before?” Jongho tries to reason and Yeosang bites his lip, averting his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm.. not in real life, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he trails off, Jongho remembers that ~porn~ exists and he nearly chokes. Imagining Yeosang watching those sorts of things and touching himself, though..? As if he wasn’t hard enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Dammit, Your Majesty.” He stutters, jerking himself off faster. “Please… please let me watch you.” He begs shamelessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still obviously shy, Yeosang takes his time in kicking off his black boots and pushing down his pants and underwear, Jongho drinking in the sight of him once he’s fully on display for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mascara is smudging around his already lined eyes, a few black lines streaking down his cheeks. He looks gorgeous, all blissed out and panting and stroking himself, Jongho wanting to get closer to him. So he does just that, scooting closer until he’s between Yeosang’s spread legs, leaning over the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You’re so fucking pretty.” Jongho moans. “Jerking yourself off for me… Mm… Shit, how close are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> close.” Yeosang stammers breathlessly and Jongho nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too…” He places his right hand next to Yeosang’s head on the bed, groaning. “Can I… maybe.. cum on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Yeosang’s face wasn’t already lit up red. But he just couldn’t help himself; he wants to cum on the prince so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where..?” Yeosang asks quietly, hand moving faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… M-Maybe..” Too bashful to say it, Yeosang points to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your Majesty, you want me to cum on your face?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Okay.. okay.. Shit, fuck— Here it.. comes!” He growls as he climbs up Yeosang’s body, leaning over and jerking himself off a few more times before he unloads onto the prince’s gorgeous face, white ribbons of cum splattering onto his perfect lips and nose and cheeks. Jongho shakes in pleasure, cumming the hardest and longest he probably ever has. He’s seeing stars, head spinning momentarily before he brings himself down from the high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is a blushing, creamy mess, mewling as he continues to stroke himself. Jongho bats his hand away before he replaces it with his own, jerking the prince off. He can already tell Yeosang likes dirty talk, so he whispers hotly in his ear, “You like having a mortal’s load all over your face, Your Majesty?” Yeosang gasps before he arches his back and trembles, whining, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongho!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before immediately cumming all over his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling his hand away from Yeosang’s obviously sensitive shaft, he swipes his tongue along his fingers before he hums in approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars, please stop.” Yeosang whines and Jongho chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Too sexy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pouts and Jongho laughs harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” He purrs cheekily before getting up to put himself together again, wash his hands and get a warm washcloth to wipe off Yeosang’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks..” Yeosang mumbles shyly once Jongho is done, pulling on his boxers and pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jongho responds sweetly, the two of them sitting there in comfortable silence for a few moments before Yeosang leans in again and kisses Jongho for a couple seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go now, but I do not want to seem as if I only like you because of what we just did…” Yeosang says with a tone that betrays his nerves. “I also want to see you again and do more things.. M-More than just things like that, though!” He gasps and Jongho giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Your Majesty. Don’t worry. I like you a lot. And I… want those things, too.” He steals another kiss before he grins. “See you soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe tomorrow or the next day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting.” Jongho waves at Yeosang dreamily, the prince picking up his boots before he waves back and disappears into the red circle with a bashful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait til Sannie hyung hears about this.” Jongho murmurs to himself, feeling on top of the world.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He tried. He really did just try to sneak in, to land somewhere inconspicuous, but alas, he always ends up teleporting to the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you carrying your boots, darling?” His blue haired father asks before his other father interjects, “And why is your makeup all smeared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, shit, shit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang certainly will have some explaining to do. Nonetheless, he has no regrets and… honestly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really, really like that mortal..?” He says sheepishly and Seonghwa raises a brow, Hongjoong giggling happily.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's Practical Magic!! How'd you like it? Would you want more? Or was it just ehhhh lmao? Please let me know your thoughts via comments or cc!</p><p>I appreciate all the kudos and comments and hits! Y'all are so sweet, seriously. I love love love you people here in jongsang nation lol so yeah, thanks!! </p><p>Til tomorrow ❤️</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jxngsxng">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng">CuriousCat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>